finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Horton
Carter Horton was one of the survivors of Volée Airlines Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is a senior jock at Mt. Abraham High School and the rival of Alex Browning. Carter was among the students who aboard the plane. Carter was the fifth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Carter was born on March 11th, 1982, in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is very arrogant and hot-tempered, and often fights with Alex whenever they're together. He is also dating Terry Chaney, and the two go on the school's annual field trip to Paris together. ''Final Destination'' Carter boarded Flight 180, with his girlfriend Terry Chaney. When Alex attempts to warn the other passengers about Flight 180 exploding, Carter believes he is making it the whole thing up as a joke, and tries to fight him. As a result, both of them are removed from the plane, along with Terry and four others. After the plane departs, Carter began to criticize and mock Alex, who fights with him at the terminal. While the guards manage to separate them, the plane explodes shortly after, as Alex predicted. In the aftermath, Carter continued to show hostility towards Alex refusing to admit that he saved him. At the memorial, he tells Alex that he doesn't owe him anything and that he is in charge of his own life. Later, Carter is driving with Terry when he sees Alex and Clear talking at a cafe. When he confronts Alex, Terry storms on in frustration and is suddenly killed by a speeding bus, leaving Carter devastated. When the survivors reunite, Alex explains that Death is claiming the lives of those who were meant to die on the plane. After learning that he is next on Death's list, Carter, frustrated over having no control over his life, begins to drive recklessly through the street despite the others trying to stop him. He stalls his car on a railroad track, wanting to die on his own terms. Carter changes his mind at the last minute but finds himself trapped inside the car when the doors are locked and his seat belt jams. Alex manages to save him at the last second, just before his car is smashed by an oncoming train, and Death skips him. 'Death' Six months later, Carter, Alex and Clear travel to Paris to celebrate their survival. While relaxing outside a French restaurant, Alex starts to see more omens foreshadowing his death and Carter playfully taunted Alex, claiming that he is next. After Alex leaves the table he is almost hit by a bus, but it swerves and crashes into a pole, that flies into the air and knocks a sign of its hinges. The sign comes swinging down towards Alex, but Carter shoves Alex out of the way at the last second, claiming that he was right which Alex responds that he just skipped him. When Carter questions who is next, the sign swings back down towards Carter, crushing him and revealed that if Death skips someone it will eventually come back for them. Signs/Clues *The sign that hits Carter reads 180 backwards. *A man is singing 'Rocky Mountain High' in French. *Before the accident that causes his death Alex sees a butchered piece of meat. *A gust of wind blows when Alex starts seeing omens, hinting at Death's presence. *Carter almost died when a train almost ran his car over, but Alex saved him at the last second. In return, Carter helped Alex from the sign at the last second. *Alex is nearly ran over by a bus, the same way that Terry died. *After Terry dies, the bloodstain on Carter's face really looks like number "5". He was the fifth survivor to die, after Death skipped him earlier. *The plate number is RFK- 575 which is for Robert F. Kennedy who was shot ''Final Destination 2'' Carter was briefly mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Rory Peters, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. Rory reveals that he was supposed to go inside a theater that collapsed on the guests, but decided not to go after witnessing Carter's death. Final Destination 5 Carter is seen being thrown off of Flight 180 at the end of Final Destination 5. The group of arguing classmates pass by the seats of Sam Lawton and Molly Harper, before the planes destruction. Appearances *Final Destination 5 (chronological first appearance) *Final Destination (first appearance) *Final Destination (novel) *Final Destination 2 (in a photo) *Final Destination 2 (novel) (in a photo) Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Category:Death Intervened Category:Smashed Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Men who have their girlfriend